Compensation Two: The Show Must Go On
by Baileaves
Summary: After their first unfortunate run in with the smuggler Ratchet and Clank are now healing from the physical and emotional damage he had done weeks prior. But the smuggler is still out there, it is only time before he'll strike again. An angsty story containing rape. Do not read if the idea upsets, or offends you.
1. Chapter 1

**Ratchet and Clank is owned by Insomniac games. The characters in this piece are used for entertainment purposes only.**

Ratchet screamed into the eternal abyss. Pain and agony completely consumed him as he looked behind himself in horror. There was the smuggler violating just as before, but it was burning, agonizing. The lombax felt as if his very soul was being torn away from him. The smuggler's sadistic laugh raped his mind and Ratchet closed his eyes and screamed again from the never ending pain. When he opened them he was met with potential salvation. There was Clank suspended in mid-air before him.

"Clank, help...please." He cried reaching out to the robot. Clank stood still not even flinching at his lifelong friend. His eyes didn't focus on anything, his green orbs glassy and far away.

"Clank, Please!" Ratchet cried desperately. The robot continued to float. Suddenly cracks began to appear in the robot's form spreading all throughout him, making sickening snapping noises. The robot held his shape, and his eyes remained as he broke into millions of pieces. Ratchet couldn't believe his eyes he cried out again to his friend trying with all his might to get away from the violation and to his friend.

Clank stopped breaking and the eternity went completely quiet. The robot blinked and finally looked at Ratchet before exploding into dust, a thunderous sound coming from where the robot once stood. The smugglers laugh returned twice as harsh ripping into the hero, Ratchet's, very being. Ratchet screamed at the top of his lungs crying for his friend, for his own sanity. The abyss engulfed him wrapping around the lombax and strangled him. With Ratchet's last breathe he called out his best friends name.

Ratchet awoke panting and sat upright, clenching his chest; a dream, just another dream. The lombax tried to catch his breath as he checked his surroundings. The sun was just beginning to rise out the open window. He looked around at the plain white walls, he was in a hospital. The smuggler had kidnapped him just a few weeks ago and he was now at an infirmary in metropolis physically and mentally healing. Ratchet rubbed his hands together feeling the electronic hospital band as it blinked his information, and the I.V. tube that dripped a clear fluid into his veins. Just as Ratchet was debating on whether to go back to sleep or not the door knob turned and someone peeked their head in.

**I'm back! and I'm writing a sequel to my first story Compensation. I had so much fun with it got so many great reviews I decided to write this one. I hope you'll enjoy it. I might not update daily like last time, but I'll try to keep on top of it. Leave a review of what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clank." Ratchet sighed seeing his old friend enter the room.

"Good morning Ratchet, You are up early." The robot commented climbing on top of the hospital bed and presenting him with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Yeah," Ratchet said taking the bowl gratefully. "Had another nightmare. At least they aren't as frequent; when I first got here I was having bad dreams every time I fell asleep. Now, I've only had two this week."

Clank sat for a while watching as the lombax ate in his mint green hospital gown. The first week had been rocky for everyone. Both he and Ratchet had been in critical condition. Their physical injuries had almost completely healed. Clank had all his servos and wires replaced or put back into their original position and Ratchet's minor wounds had fully healed. The swelling on his face had gone down, and only one sprained leg remained in a brace. But the metal injures still lingered. Clank had insisted on staying in the same room as Ratchet so he could be there to comfort him. Talwyn had visited also and even stayed some nights when things got really bad.

Clank shuddered at the thoughts of when they had first arrived. He had been quickly repaired but Ratchet took more time. He had passed out when they arrived at the hospital and slipped between consciousness and unconsciousness for the first few days. What's worse is that if he wasn't asleep having nightmares about the past Ratchet was awake and sobbing or screaming in rage from remembering it. Clank had rarely seen him in such a state, and it made the whole ordeal even more distressing. The paparazzi didn't things any better. They had hound the building trying to find out what had happened and Clank, Talwyn, Cronk, and Zephyr had all been harassed to tell. One time Clank even walked in on a reporter that had snuck through the window into Ratchet's room. They hadn't told the media much, just that the heroes had been in a serious predicament and as such needed urgent care. It was decided Ratchet could tell the full story if and when he was ready.

Clank was pulled away from his thoughts when Ratchet spoke.

"When can we get out of here?" He asked finishing up his meal. "I'm getting stir-crazy just sitting in this bed! I want to get back to my projects on the ship; I almost had the cloaking shield ready for aphelion."

Clank smiled, his friend was always ready to bounce back quickly from hard situations. He knew they were ready to take on the world again, so they could further heal their internal aches.

"A nurse told me we're leaving in a few days. I too am excited to go home and get back to our regular lives." Clank said

"Ah Clank face it," Ratchet laughed "Our lives are anything but ordinary."

**I wanted to update sooner, but I was away from my computer for awhile. Ah well, hope you enjoy :3**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past and sure enough Clank and Ratchet were finally allowed to return back to their home in metropolis.

"Welcome home guys," Talwyn said as she helped Ratchet through the door with his bad leg. "I tried to keep things in order while you two were gone. I hope things are to your likings."

"It's wonderful Talwyn." Clank said beaming at the woman. She matched it with an eager smile of her own.

"Now I should probably head back, Cronk and Zephyr are most likely waiting for me..." She said collecting her things.

"T-Talwyn," Ratchet said softly blushing slightly "Is it okay if you stay a little longer?"

The Markazian smiled again, the most she had in days.

"Sure."

The three stayed and watched holofilms late into the night, keeping each other company. The movies let the three of them take their minds off of the day before and simply relax. As Ratchet sat on the couch with his feet up and his arms around his friends he felt more at ease than he had in a long time. Finally, late into the night, it came for Talwyn to go back home. Ratchet wished she could stay longer, but she needed to get back to her two robot caregivers. They usually became irresponsible when left for too long. Talwyn gave the lombax a peck on the cheek, and told him one last time that they loved him and were there if he needed any help, before getting into her ship and taking off.

Ratchet's cheeks were still slightly flushed from the kiss he had received even before going to bed. Ratchet flopped into bed, happy to be at home again.

"Good night Ratchet." Clank said as he powered down to sleep.

"'Night Clank." Ratchet sighed falling to sleep. That night the lombax had a wonderful dream. He dreamt he had a super edition R.Y.N.O. and was shooting down baddies left and right. Clank, Talwyn, and other friends sat in lawn chairs behind him on the beach of Pokitaru. They laughed and cheered as Ratchet wiped out robotic enemies. Ratchet laughed along with him until something changed. He felt an odd presence near him. Like someone was sneaking up on him. The feeling became stronger and stronger until the lombax slowly turned around. As he did he began to wake up. Bleary eyed he looked out the window and in a crack of thunder saw the outline of the man who had violated him.

**My favourite, cliffhangers! :D What's gunna happen next? Is that really the smuggler in the window? If so what will Ratchet do? I know and I'm not telling! You'll have to find out :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet rubbed his eyes and sat up not believing what he was seeing, he couldn't have seen that crook. When he looked again the figure was gone from the window. _"Just my imagination."_ He thought sighing gently. Until he felt breathe on his neck and went stone cold.

"Hey there _hero_." The voice drawled right next to his ear. Everything froze at that very moment. Every single one of Ratchet's fears came rushing back to him at once. He was going to be tortured, violated, and humiliated. He was never going to see Clank again, nor Talwyn, Quark, anyone. Clank or even Talwyn was going to be captured because of him. Mostly importantly, he was going to die.

As time seemed to set back into normality Ratchet spotted his wrench, which he always kept beside his bed. Ratchet lunged for the weapon things seemed to be going too fast now. As he grabbed for the weapon he felt the man behind him jump after him. He was able to get to the tool and quickly flipped on his back holding the weapon in front of himself defensively. In a crack of lightning Ratchet saw the smuggler come at him, his knife glinting. Ratchet flung the wrench wildly in the air trying to land a blow. In his erratic motions the psychotic man managed to cut the back of the lombax's hand, shredding right through his glove. He recoiled in pain, but quickly attempted to stand up. He didn't notice that Clank had begun to wake up. The maniac lunged with his knife again, but Ratchet managed to block with his weapon, as blood began to drip down his arm. Flicking his wrench Ratchet was able to fling the knife across the room and it smacked against the wall. By this time Clank was fully awake and was horrified to find his friend fighting for his life against the crook.

"Ratchet!" Clank cried terrified.

Surprised by the robot's outcry and worried for his safety Ratchet paused and looked to his pal making sure he was safe. The villain took this time to sneak up behind Ratchet and stab him in the neck with a needle he had concealed in his coat. Ratchet cried out this time and tried to dislodge the object as an arm wrapped around his torso preventing him from moving. Things became blurry in the lombax's vision and he could feel himself begin to fall into a drug induced sleep.

Clank scrambled for his friend as he saw the blue humanoid lead Ratchet's limp body toward the window. Dropping the syringe the smuggler pried the window open with his free hand as Clank dashed across to his half-conscious friend. Clank grabbed at the marauder's pant leg trying to stop him, but his efforts were fruitless. The smuggler looked down at the robot's feeble attempts and scoffed.

"You're lucky it ain't you I'm after." He said and kicked Clank across the room. The robot flew to the opposite wall and smacked into a holoscreen shattering it on impact. The robot fell with a clunk to the floor. He tried quickly to get back up and to Ratchet as fast as he could. The smuggler looked down the twenty story building as Ratchet made eye contact with Clank.

"C-Clank, don't, don't ..." Ratchet tried but the drug was starting to take its full affect. The look in his eyes told Clank what Ratchet couldn't say. He didn't want him to try saving him. He didn't want him to get hurt again. He had to try damn it!

Clank made one last dash toward the smuggler reaching out to stop him, but was too late. The villain jumped down just as Clank had made contact with Ratchet's hand. When Clank made it to the window he saw that the smuggler had landed safety in a ship just a few floors down and was quickly closing the hatch. The last Clank saw of Ratchet was him zooming off into the night to relive his nightmares.

**I love action scenes like this that make you're heart pound. Actually I like basically all parts in this story, but I digress. Anyway enjoy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmares played endlessly in the golden lombax's head. Feelings of torture, grief, and sorrow plagued his slumber to no end. He found himself chained with his arms over his head against a cold stone wall. This nightmare seemed too real. He could actually feel the coldness of the bricks and hear the clacking of chains. It was just a dream he had to wake up, wake up! Ratchet shut his eyes tightly hoping the image would go away, but when he opened them he still saw the same scene. Shaking his head ferociously he tried again to no avail.

_"__This isn't happening this isn't happening!"_ He screamed over and over in his head. Memories started to play back in his mind. This was no nightmare-God how he wished it was- he was captured by the smuggler again.

Ratchet had just noticed he had begun hyperventilating. He tried to ease his breathing. He was acting weak, his thoughts of the past were right. He was no hero. How could he have let this happen to him again? He felt as if he was going to have a full on panic attack until a voice in the back of his head screamed at him.

No, he may not feel like a hero, maybe not even ever again, but he was going to fight like one until his very last breathe. Even if he never saw Clank or Talwyn again he would know he tried his hardest and wasn't going to lie down and die. He wasn't going to let himself.

As if on cue a door at the back of the small room opened and a beam of light revealed the shape of the tall humanoid, just seeing his outline made Ratchet seethe with rage. The smuggler walked over to his prisoner nonchalantly, gazing round the room and adjusting his clothing. Ratchet ground his teeth and glared at him in such intensity he felt like he'd make the crook explode from his gaze alone. Ratchet took a deep breath and prepared himself for the confrontation.

**Sorry, short chapter this time, but things pick up next chapter. I've also been sick the past few days and haven't been able to write or upload anything. Don't worry this story ain't over yet!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ratchet and the smuggler stared each other down. A cocky grin plastered on one, a snarled of pure hatred on the other. Finally Ratchet spoke.

"You bastard." He said simply.

The smuggler laughed that horrid laugh that had been haunting the lombax relentlessly in his dreams. Ratchet squeezed his eyes shut trying to mask his fear with the anger that bubbled deep within him.

"Nice to have you back, I was getting worried. Thought I wouldn't get the rest of my pay out of you," The crook approached getting face to face with the lombax. "We're just going to have to make up for lost time."

The smuggler pinned himself to Ratchet's body and let his hands explore him. Ratchet felt faint, but caught his breath and was able to choke out a sentence.

"Why did you come after me again? Do you have some sort of sick infatuation for me?" Ratchet breathed trying to keep his spinning mind still. He hoped he didn't sound as pathetic and afraid as he smuggler drew back an inquisitive look on his face. He mulled over the question in his mind before answering.

"It ain't love I feel; it's something more dark and sinister. This gratification I get by seeing you, the 'great hero' torn down, weak, at my mercy. There ain't any love in this except the love of torturing another soul." The smuggler explained with an offsetting edge of calmness in his voice. He spoke as if he were reading the answers to a test, every word level and factual.

This explanation only frightened Ratchet. How he could keep so calm when explaining why he had raped him and had captured him once again.

"You're-You're crazy!" Ratchet cried.

"Crazy people don't know they're crazy, and boy, I know what I'm doing is fucking insane." The Smuggler laughed forcing his mouth onto the younger man's.

**I wanted to write a few more chapters for this story today, but I'm not really in the mood. I was just writing something else, so I guess I'm all spent. *_* enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet sputtered as the man's tongue invaded his mouth. He looked around the dark room again trying to find some sort of escape. He pulled at the chains secured around his wrists. When they didn't budge he looked to his feet. Unlike before, they weren't strapped down, but the cast on his still sprained ankle and the smuggler pushing up so close to him, offered little room to move.

The smuggler finished the kiss wet and sloppy, as a string of drool slowly snapped from their contact. Ratchet shook, even though he still had on a pair of cargo pants, which he had been sleeping in, he felt naked. He also felt unclean, the past resurfacing, and the thought of further torment increasing the thought. Frustrated Ratchet cried out.

"Why don't you just get it over with?! You've raped me before, there's nothing left you can do! You can't hurt me anymore than you already have!"

"Well now," The smuggler smirked wickedly. "That's where you're wrong."

With that the smuggler approached Ratchet again, preparing to strike. Quickly thinking the lombax raised his healthy leg in swift blow landing right in the alien's crotch. The man recoiled staggering back, and holding his lower stomach. Pride swelled in the hero of having the upper hand on the crook. But it hastily disappeared when he saw the look on the other man's face.

The smuggler came at him again, watching this time for a stray leg before slapping Ratchet in the face.

"You think this is funny bitch?!" He screamed at him. Without giving Ratchet time to reply he gripped the golden lombax by the neck and hoisted him several inches above the ground. He spoke again as Ratchet struggled for air.

"You won't be laughing soon. I'll have you begging for my dick, begging for me to fuck you like the whore you are!"

He let go of Ratchet, but not before punching him square in the gut, and leaving for him to gasp for air. The lombax curled in on himself as much as the bindings would let him, and squeezed his eyes shut from the nauseating pain. The words of the smuggler felt like a punch of their own, and in the dark unknown room Ratchet sobbed from the amassed torment.

**I love what the smuggler says at the end of this chapter, I don't know about you but it really does feel like a punch in the stomach. Anyway more chapters will be on their way!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was awhile later that Ratchet woke up, the smuggler standing in front of him once more. He looked over the hero checking him out from all possible angles, he spoke when he noticed Ratchet had awoken.

"Ah, you're up, good. It would make inspecting you better if you're conscious." He said looking into one of Ratchet's ears.

"What do you mean 'inspecting' me?" Ratchet practically yelled in anger.

"Well I want to make sure the doctors hadn't undone most of my hard work."

Ratchet gulped, hard work? What did he mean? The smuggler pulled down Ratchet's pants, as his heart dove into his stomach.

"I can see most of the cuts have healed, but don't worry we'll form new ones." The smuggler laughed.

Ratchet's capture quickly pulled down his briefs and continued his examination.

"You're cock looks fine, a little red, but otherwise completely normal." He carried on.

Ratchet was embarrassed and angry from having this criminal look at him like this. He was treating him like an object. He didn't feel like a person he felt like a thing, a toy or an antique that was being appraised.

"Let's check around the back." The man said turning Ratchet slightly. He reached out his hand and pushed his finger into the lombax's hole.

Ratchet gave a small cry from the probe. The crook continued to wiggle his appendage around his anus, before adding a second finger and repeating the process. Ratchet bit his lip trying to conceal his cries of pain and discomfort. As the finger prodded his insides, the golden lombax could feel cuts reopening inside. His anus burned as the smuggler finally pulled his blood covered finger out.

"Ah! So not everything is undone. You still have a few of my marks inside you," The smuggler said stepping back and wiping his bloodied fingers on Ratchet's chest.

"I think we're good to go."

"Go? Go where?" Ratchet asked catching his breath.

"Forgot to tell you lombax; I'm gunna broadcast you live on holovision," The smuggler stepped back showing off the camera equipment behind himself to Ratchet.

"What better way to make bolts than having a big 'Holothon' where the galaxy can donate money to save Ratchet, one of the greatest hero's of the universes, own life?"

**I've had the idea of a telethon sort of story in my head for a while now, so I decided to use it in this story. I think it works pretty well with the smuggler wanting all the money he can get out of Ratchet. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

Clank paced in front of Captain Quarks house, trying to piece everything together. Ratchet had gone missing three days ago, Clank and Talwyn Apogee had asked Aphelion if it had any more information on the smuggler than they already kenw, but it had nothing new to help them on their repeated chase. After every option had been worn out they had finally filed a report to galactic authorities. It killed Clank to have to relive the details of that night and the night of the first capture, but he had to tell them everything. It was the only way they'd be able to find Ratchet. Even when he, Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr had told the police everything they still came up short. They had the evidence of the syringe of a sleeping mixture the crook had used to knock out Ratchet, and the knife he had threatened him with, but the fingerprints on it didn't match to any in the data banks and they had no idea where he had run off to with their friend. Clank hadn't given up and that was how he, Talwyn the Marakian and the gang had ended up at Quark's mansion. He had once been galactic president and Clank figured he must have had some connections with the government and special authorities.

The robot ceased his pacing when he heard a holler of invitation over an intercom from the once great hero. They made their way through the massive building where they saw the Captain sitting in his living room watching holovision in a bathrobe. The newest episode of the long running soap-opera Lance and Janet, which Quark seemed completely enthralled in.

"Oh Lance I don't think I can see you anymore," The holovion spewed. "My father's mother's uncle's cousin would never let me live it down!"

"Quark we need your help." Clank addressing the man clinging onto a pillow.

"Look buddy whatever you're selling, I ain't buying." He said his eyes still glued to the set.

"Captain Quark it's an emergency!" Talwyn said desperately trying to gain his attention.

"I told you the selfish bastard would never help us." Cronk whispered under his breath.

"Fine, fine, fine," He said waving his hand at them. "What do you want?"

"Quark since you used to be president we want to know if you have any connections with secret service. We need to get details on a smuggler to find Ratchet!" Clank explained.

Just then the holovision went fuzzy and the picture blinked off.

"Come on it was getting to the good part!" Quark wailed throwing a pillow angrily at the scene.

"Oh hey Clank, when did you get here?" Quark asked finally addressing the visitors face on. Before any of them were able to make a remark the screen lit up again and there in the darkened gloom on the screen was Ratchet.

**I like to have a sort of comic relief in my writing which is how I used Quark. I did the same thing last time with Cronk and Zephyr. Can't help myself sometimes even when the story is supposed to be dark and moody. :P **


	10. Chapter 10

The room went completely silent except for the gasp from Miss Apogee that echoed throughout the room. The holovision displayed the image of their friend chained roughly by his arms to the concrete wall behind him. Ratchet had a look of hatred with a touch of shame plastered on his face, which made Talwyn's heart ache and Clank sadness deepen. It felt like just before when they had first found Ratchet at the smuggler's hands, the pain and fear all too familiar to the group. A low chuckle was heard before the sick man made an appearance on the screen.

"Greetings citizens of the Polaris galaxy," He drawled lazily "I hate to interrupt you're programs and such, but I have an important message to send. You know who this is?" The smuggler stepped back grabbing onto Ratchet's chin and tilting his head into the camera.

"Why, it's Ratchet of the famous galactic hero duo! I know most of you are pretty familiar with the hero and many of you idolize him, but... what would happen if he... disappeared?"

"You're sick." the almost inaudible message passing over Ratchet's lips.

"If you want to see this filthy mongrel alive again you have seventy two hours to get fifty million bolts," The smuggler continued ignoring what the lombax had said.

"I hate to have to get rid of him. You know he's been such a fun toy for me. Or do you know?" The smuggler smiled wickedly.

"I don't think you've told the people of this fine galaxy what happened. Why you were in the hospital for weeks did you?" The smuggler looked to Ratchet whose anger and shame built inside him. Tears began to fill in Talwyn's eyes as sadness and guilt wreaked havoc inside her.

"That's right citizens of Polaris I fucked you're great hero. We had a fun night. The rat was begging for me like a cheap whore."

"You lying Bastard!" Ratchet cried before the smuggler slapped him hard across the face.

"Now to send a message to you good people that I ain't lying about taking this filthy lombax's life..." The smuggler quickly pulled out a blade he had holstered and waved it for the camera to see. Ratchet kept a straight face trying not to show his fear. Suddenly he flipped around and stabbed the knife into Ratchet's shoulder. The lombax couldn't help the cry of pain that ripped through his throat. The smuggler's grin could be seen widening as he stepped away for the camera to catch the whole scene.

Clank felt as if someone had ripped out his own heart and he could tell from the pained look on Talwyn's face that she felt the same. Cronk and Zephyr also sported looks that were a cross between anger and worry. Finally the smuggler brought his face close to the camera as their friends own face twisted in pain behind him.

"Seventy two hours, fifty million bolts. Got it?" The crook said in conclusion.

"C-Clank," Ratchet was able to get out between whimpers of pain. "D-Don't come for me. Don't get yourself or Talwyn wrapped up in this. I-I don't want you to get hurt again." That was all he managed to choke out before the smuggler spun around blocking the view of Ratchet.

"Still have more to say eh?" The smuggler came at the lombax again before the screen went black and the room once more went silent.

**This a really great scene, I loved writing all the emotion in it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ratchet hung from the wall a dishevelled mess. He had been mercilessly beaten and bruised for hours, he was violated again, and now the whole galaxy knew of his violation. He was also pretty sure his friends had witnessed the video ransom the crook had aired. They would have seen him in pain, broken by the smuggler on live camera. He didn't want them to see him that defeated, that hopeless. He didn't even cling to the hope they would find him. He had said before that he didn't want anyone coming for him and he meant it. He wasn't worth saving. He was a worthless excuse for a hero and if his father could see him now he would know too. The only thing Ratchet hoped to keep was his dignity. Even if he was beaten or raped to death he would never give in to the tortures. He had to stay strong for himself and for Clank.

Ratchet heard the door to chamber open and looked up to see the smuggler back again.

"Back again?" Ratchet said cockily hiding his pain. "I was getting lonely all by myself."

The smuggler narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say a word as he set a metal box down by his feet. The same smile ratchet had learned to hate appeared on the man's face as he opened the package and rustled through it. The lombax felt uneasy as blue alien's eyes wandered over the unknown contents of the box.

"Whatcha got in there, Drophyd nudes? I heard they're pretty attractive once you get pass the whole mean, ugly, and disfigured thing." Ratchet said trying not to show his growing fear.

"Boy, what I have in here would make you wish I had nudes of your own mother." The smuggler laughed as he raised a long syringe out of the box.

Ratchet's blood went cold as the syringe was filled with a strange clear liquid from a bottle. The smuggler slowly filled the needle up and made a show out of flicking the end of it to release air.

"What-what is that?" Ratchet whispered more to himself than to his captor.

"Something to make things, a little more fun." The smuggler said as he went over to Ratchet's right side and rubbed a little piece cotton full of alcohol on his bicep.

"No, don't! Get that stuff away from me!" The golden lombax cried trying the shift away. The villain held his arm in a tight grip in his one hand and the needle ready in the other. Ratchet felt his heart thumping against his chest and his blood rushing passed his ears. He felt the prick of the needle and screamed as he felt the concoction enter his blood stream.

**The chapter's after this start to get really crazy, I just finished writing chapter 12 and 13 and oh boy! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I am especially when I get to write about all these raw emotions.**


	12. Chapter 12

The smuggler stood back now as Ratchet's eyes weld with tears. He wanted to scratch at his arm to get the unknown substance out of his blood, but his arms were tied firmly above his head.

"You sick freak!" The lombax roared "What did you put in me?!"

The smuggler just stood back and chuckled. "You'll find out soon."

The hero was raging. If he ever got out of this he would kill the smuggler. He would hurt and humiliate him just like he had been, and show no mercy. He would... he-he would. Ratchet started to feel weird and uncomfortable. His senses seemed to heighten and he could feel everything that even grazed his skin. Blood began to circulate more easily through his body and his cheeks became flush under his bright fur. He was also horrified to find that another part of his body began to swell with extra blood. He looked down at the inevitable growth he felt between his legs, and found himself almost fully erect. Ratchet also felt himself gasping and panting at the slightest breeze that rubbed against the organ.

"What... what did..."He tried to get out between gasps of breathe.

"You like it?" The smuggler asked stepping closer knowing the young man was of no threat to him now. "Had a pal of mine make it, when you work in this business you tend to know people."

Ratchet wanted to retaliate, but he had a hard time just keeping his breathing steady. The smuggler pulled down the lombax's pants and he moaned. The cloth rubbing against him felt like a small orgasm itself. Ratchet knew right then that he was going to have no control over how his body reacted next. The smuggler stroked him gently and the lombax moaned shamelessly. The crook worked his hand faster and stronger and Ratchet couldn't stop the deep moans that radiated for his throat. The pressure built inside him and Ratchet felt he was going to orgasm soon. Suddenly though the smuggler stopped and removed his hand from him. Confused and slightly frustrated the feeling in his crotch passed and he was left panting.

"W-Why?" Ratchet asked puzzled. If he had gone to the work of jerking him off why would he stop for no reason? To answer the smuggler reached into his pocket and brought out a weird ring, roughly the size of his... In horror the hero realized what he was going to do. The smuggler pushed the ring down Ratchet's shaft and quickly tightened it. Ratchet experienced great discomfort as it cut off most of his circulation.

"We can't have you having all the fun. And maybe if you're good and beg for me I'll take it off." The smuggler smirked.

"F-Fuck you." Ratchet said furiously.

"No boy, that's what I'm going to do to you."

**You guys have been asking me to post the next chapter, so why not. I hope you like it. Things are definitely going down hill for Ratchet!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ratchet panted as the smuggler lifted his healthy, and still casted legs over his shoulders and rested them there. The smuggler used his now free hands to undo his pants. The zip and rustle of clothing made Ratchet sick. He knew what was coming next and he was powerless to stop it.

"I think we better stretch you out first before we get started." His captor thought aloud.

Without warning Ratchet felt as one of the man's digits was thrust into his rectum. He called out in surprise and shame as it wiggled within him. With the drug flowing through his system he became fully erect from the stimulation alone. Again without notice another finger was inserted into the lombax and he squeaked trying to stop himself from moaning. Even as he felt the blood dripping from inside him Ratchet felt little pain, the drug seemed to block most of it and replace the pain with pleasure. The smuggler scissored his fingers inside the lombax and he cried out softly.

"Guess you're ready now." His captor smiled wickedly and pushed himself in front of Ratchet's entrance.

The smuggler paused for a moment relishing in the scrunched up face of his victim as he tried to prepare himself for what was about to happen. The smuggler gave a small chuckle before driving himself in completely. Ratchet's eyes rolled into the back of his head from the sensation and he couldn't help the noises that leapt from his throat. As the smuggler pushed and pulled Ratchet was overwhelmed with pleasure, the feeling becoming so strong he almost felt sick. The burning need for release built inside him as well. Ratchet was practically screaming from the feeling, but soon realized it was also his sanity he was screaming for. All this had taken a terrible toll on his mind. The rape, abuse, and drugging mixed together made him question what he was fighting for. Why did he fight for his dignity? Why didn't he just give in? Maybe the smuggler would go easier on him if he obeyed. Maybe he would do him a service and kill him, than he wouldn't have to deal with the mental and physical torture for the rest of his life.

In this moment of weakness Ratchet began to speak.

"I-I w-w-want..." he choked out, his mind far away.

The smuggler took notice and slowed down to listen to his victim.

"What is it?" He asked a little frustrated at being stopped.

"I-I want t-to..." Ratchet tried again looking down at his swollen member. The smuggler grinned the wickedest he ever had in his life.

"Come on boy, spit it out."

"I-I need..." Ratchet struggled. His clouded eyes suddenly snapped into focus and he screamed.

"I need to cum!"

The smuggler laughed. He finally broke him.

**Hey, so here's another chapter and this one was really good! I haven't been writing much of this fanfiction as I've been preoccupied with writing another story (unrelated to this one). I really love your reviews and they really push me to continue. One commenter mentioned why Ratchet would be in a hospital if there is nanotech. I'd like to say that for the purpose of this story nanotech only heals small wounds and speeds up the process, but some wounds, like a broken bone, may take longer to heal. I may mention this further along in the story, but I don't want to go back and tamper with my original drafts. Wow this was a long author's note! See ya! :3**


End file.
